


Squiddle Pull-Ups

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets a surprise when he finds out Jade's secret - that she takes comfort in wearing squiddle-print diapers. He finds himself oddly intrigued by her habit, and by her demonstration of wetting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squiddle Pull-Ups

"Dave! Don't come in! I'm not decent!" Jade shouted through the bedroom door. Dave kept fiddling with the lock on the door anyway, assuming his girlfriend wasn't really being serious. After all, she was the one in the relationship who was absolutely shameless about nudity, and pretty much everything else. And he just needed to run in and grab his iPhone off of the nightstand where he'd left it.

The door popped open a moment later and Dave walked briskly across the room and grabbed his phone. His attention was then drawn to Jade, who looked like she was flailing around to cover herself up. In a somewhat distraught voice she admonished him, " _Dave! _I asked you not to come in!"__

__"Oh. Umm, I didn't think you were being serious," Dave said somewhat sheepishly. He then looked towards Jade; she was wearing a tank top and underwear. For a moment Dave was bewildered at what she was worried about. But then he saw it - there was a package of squiddle-themed Pull-Ups on the bed. And on closer inspection, Jade was wearing one, though she was doing her best to cover up her crotch with her hands._ _

__Dave's expression must have belied his sudden realization, since Jade sighed unhappily and then placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Well, I guess you know my secret now. Can you, um, not tell anyone?"_ _

__"Uhh, yeah, okay," Dave wasn't quite sure what to say to this, though he certainly didn't plan on blabbing about it to anyone else. He paused for a second before managing to ask, "But why?"_ _

__"Why do I wear them? Oh, I guess I've just gotten used to it," Jade said sheepishly. Dave gave her an incredulous look and she blushed a bit, but then continued, "Well, I guess I never liked peeing in the toilet? And since I lived alone on the island I could just pee outside whenever I wanted. So I did that usually, but when I wanted to stay inside I usually used pull-ups. And Bec kept getting them for me, so..."_ _

__"Wait, you actually pee in them?" Dave asked. He realized that was probably a pretty dumb question, but he was still in a bit of a shock._ _

__"Well, yeah! I mean, I can use the toilet perfectly fine if I need to. But using these is just more comforting, I guess. Plus you don't need to like actually get up to go pee. And actually, it's kinda fun," Jade said, with a hint of a devious smile alongside her blushing._ _

__"And you've been doing this ever since the game?" Dave said, still feeling dumbfounded. That was a long time ago now, and he'd certainly spent a lot of time around Jade since them. And now she was telling him that she'd not only been surreptitiously wearing diapers, but had been doing her business in them, probably even while in the same room as him? Dave felt like he should have reacted with disgust, but he mostly just found himself impressed with Jade. He always admired her boldness, and it certainly took some of that to go around wearing diapers for comfort and convenience. It did seem a bit gross, but mostly in a funny way. And as Dave imagined Jade sitting back on the couch and taking a leak, it even seemed a bit hot._ _

__"Yeah. Actually, the game made it a lot easier. I can just alchemize more diapers whenever I need them. And... my space powers make it a lot less messy and more convenient," Jade said, still smiling a bit, but blushing a bit more deeply._ _

__"Wait what? What do space powers have to do with this? Do you like teleport your pee out to space and give some poor astronaut a golden shower?" Dave said, chuckling to himself._ _

__Jade rolled her eyes and groaned. "No, Dave, space powers don't work like that. And if I was going to teleport my pee anywhere, I'd just send it to a toilet. But umm, for what I actually do... Maybe it would be easier if I showed you."_ _

__Before Dave could say anything, Jade shifted her body a bit and moved her legs apart so she was standing in a wide stance. She then closed her eyes and smiled. Dave couldn't help but look at her crotch - the pull-up looked pretty thin as it pressed tightly against her body. But then suddenly the portion of the diaper between her legs began to expand. For a split second Dave thought that Jade was peeing, but it was soon clear that wasn't quite what was going on. After a few moments, the crotch of the previously-thin diaper had puffed out a few inches in all directions. The fabric must have tripled in size, and even then it looked like it could barely hold all of the expanded padding._ _

__Jade then giggled a bit, and Dave looked up at her face to see her smiling. She then said, "So yeah... I do that with my spacey powers, and then..." Her voice trailed off and she gave a happy-sounding sigh of relief._ _

__Dave was taken aback for a moment. Was she really doing this right here in front of him? A glance down at her crotch confirmed that she was. A visible damp patch could be seen through the fabric of the now-bloated diaper. It spread out quickly at first, moving up the front. A few of the squiddle designs on the front of the crotch of the diaper disappeared as Jade's urine washed over them._ _

__Dave kept watching in a state of bewilderment, even though there wasn't really much to see. The visible wet patch kept growing, but much more slowly than at first. Nonetheless, Dave's mind felt overloaded and conflicted. His girlfriend really was pissing in a diaper right here in the bedroom with him. On one hand, it seemed pretty weird and kind of gross. But on the other, Dave inexplicably found himself aroused by Jade shamelessly doing such a personal thing in front of him. The happy and relieved sounds she was making were pretty cute too, as was the wide grin that had spread across her face. Dave shifted around a bit, trying to avoid getting a boner under the bizarre circumstances._ _

__"Ahhh! That feels much better!" Jade said cheerily after a little while, opening her eyes to look at Dave. She suddenly appeared to become aware of what she was doing, and added sheepishly, "Uhh, sorry if that was a bit weird! But I guess I kind of wanted to show you how it worked. And I _really_ had to go." _ _

__"Oh, um, it's fine. No big deal, you can pee around me whenever you want, it's cool," Dave said. He looked down at the puffed-up diaper on Jade's crotch. "Do you leave it that big even after you're done?"_ _

__"Nope! But I'm not quite done yet," Jade said with a giggle. Dave suddenly felt even weirder about the circumstances as he realized they were having a conversation while Jade was still pissing. He didn't have too long to think it over, though, before Jade spoke up again, "And, I'm done.... now!"_ _

__"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you really had to go," Dave managed to say. She must have been peeing for quite a while, though Dave hadn't really kept track of how long._ _

__"Yeah!" Jade responded, laughing a bit more deeply. "But now that's done, so I do this." She closed her eyes again to focus, and suddenly the diaper shrunk back down again. A moment later it was back to the original size of the pull-up, with only a thin layer of fabric and padding left, pressing tightly against her crotch._ _

__"Impressive. Uh, how many times can you do that before one of those fills up?" Dave asked._ _

__"Well, as many times as I want, really! The space powers shrink the pee to take up as little space as I want, so, yeah. Though I usually don't use the same one for too long," Jade replied, walking towards Dave. When she was right in front of him, she looked him in the eye and asked, "And you promise you won't tell anyone, right?"_ _

__"Of course, babe," Dave said firmly. He still didn't know what to make of all this, but he was sure that he wouldn't spill Jade's secret. His words were apparently convincing, since Jade embraced him with a tight hug, which Dave returned. While they were hugging, Dave's curiosity got the better of him and he tentatively lowered his hand to pat Jade on the butt, through the pull-up. He was a bit surprised at the pleasant softness of the outer fabric, and how thin the padding felt. The diaper was dry where he was touching, but he certainly didn't dare to move his hand down to poke at the wet part._ _

__"Dave! There'll be plenty of time to touch my butt later," Jade said with a giggle as she pulled away. She walked over to the bed and quickly grabbed her skirt and put it on. Dave watched intently as Jade bent over to step into her skirt and pull it up, and he could see the wet patch on the crotch of her diaper clearly. Then she pulled the skirt up to her waist, concealing the pull-up entirely. "Okay, let's get going! We've got a lot of stuff to do today."_ _


End file.
